


Des trucs avec la langue

by malurette



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gratuitous French, M/M, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, i never know how to tag things in these fandoms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Bobby, Jean-Paul, et cette stupide chanson de Patti LaBelle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On dit que les contraires s'attirent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des trucs avec la langue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Northstar’  (Véga) Jean-Paul Beaubier & ’Iceman’ Bobby Drake  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « le meilleur négociateur de New-york se trouvait là, pour lui tout seul et Dieu qu’il le voulait ? »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : …est-ce que ça fait déjà dix ans ? l’époque où Jean-Paul venait de rejoindre les X-Men, avait un crush sur Bobby, et ne s’était pas encore fait tuer ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Voulez-vous, commence Bobby avec un accent déplorable, couch-  
\- Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi ! l’interrompt Jean-Paul, frénétique.

Tellement horrifié qu’il s’oublie et en vient aux mains pour tenter de le bâillonner. Évidemment, à s’exciter comme ça il passe pour pas très net et l’agitation qui se crée autour d’eux est mise sur son compte.  
Ça n’est pourtant pas sa faute à lui si Bobby a commencé à débiter des obscénités.

\- Ben quoi ? c’est tout ce que je sais dire en français et c’est romantique. Non ?  
\- Non ! Si tu veux séduire un francophone ne lui dis PAS ça !


End file.
